Computing devices, including desktop computers, laptop computers, and other types of computers and computing devices, use semiconductor random-access memory (RAM) to store information. The memory can volatile or non-volatile. Many types of computing devices have sockets that are receptive to installation of memory modules, such as dual in-line memory modules (DIMMs), of varying capacities. This permits the computing devices to be upgraded with different memory configurations later, such as to increase the amount of memory within a computing device, and also facilitates easy replacement of faulty memory.